Super Mario 64 Adventures: Episode 5 - A Mysterious Figure In Time
This is episode 5 of SM64 Adventures. Events In the beginning, Akin is whining about how he looks like Starman3, despite Jinda's efforts, he still runs outside. Jinda begins to worry about his feelings, as Blue tells him not to worry, that his color code was worse and he will tell Akin that possibly. Jinda, still not convinced, goes to see Pink, as Blue mentions something Jinda doesn't hear or know. Jinda runs outside, noticing these strange bracelets on the ground before asking Pink, who says the same thing about Akin. They check the bracelets and they teleport somewhere unknown as Akin runs to them. They teleport to Super Mario Rainbow Road, as Pink and Jinda go in the pipe near to them. They land in Sunny Island, which looks normal to them. Pink mentions Jinda now knows how to do the -20 trick (it requires the same trick as episode 3) as a stranger from above notices them. Pink and Jinda find a random broken bob-omb, who constantly says "2012." He explodes as they notice the floating islands, and in turn the stranger. They go up to the floating islands, eventually reaching it. They come up and meet this stranger, known only as Blue. He has been alone on this island for as long as he can remember, and noticed the two when they came, and was surprised others existed in this universe. Jinda mentions the funny bob-omb and it makes him laugh. Blue is confused that he mentioned the previous year, because the previous year to him was 2011. The two heroes are confused as Blue mentions he hears of the time from the king across the island. The time is somewhere in October, in 2012. Jinda and Pink talk, realizing they have time-travelled, meeting this Blue guy in the process. He asks where they came from, as they answer very cautiously, only mentioning they came from 2013, November. He realizes they have time-travelled, and finds it interesting. He wants to go down, however the islands are floating too high up. Instead, they visit the king's island, to pay him a visit. They find him, as he planned to kill Blue, who he knew of the whole time. They plan to beat him, but Blue takes charge and eventually beats him. He is told that the star he sees all the time is a Teleportation Star, as it came out of the king too. Pink and Jinda prepare to return, as Blue continues on where he is. They travel back, to 2013. The bracelets break upon return however, as Pink finally calms Akin down, who agrees to stop being silly. Jinda runs in and asks Blue what he was like in his old color code and he only replies "Very hopeful." He also asks how they calmed Akin down as Jinda doesn't wish to answer, thinking Blue won't want to know. Blue doesn't even want to ask, as Jinda runs out the door, ending the episode. Random moment Akin walks into the Blooper Land castle, with the potion's effects seen in the respective Shorttake. He flies around, eventually crashing into Starman3. Characters *Pinkolol16 *Jinda *Akin *Bluekik14 *Blue (2012) *Enzo (outtakes) *Starman3 Trivia *This episode features a new intro *Akin whining how his colour code looks too similar is a reference to a Skype conversation where a YTR member stated the same thing and wanted change, however that won't happen. Category:Super Mario 64 Adventures Series